alibrine vs herself?
by EndersCrafts
Summary: when Alibirne is cursed with a alternet version of her self will she be able to control it? featurent:skydoesminecraft,TruMU,deadlox and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLLO PEOPLE welcome to my first fanfic and I really hope you like **

Alibrine's POV

Sapphire shook me awake "ALI ALI ALI WAKE UP!" she yelled. I pushed her aside and went to the bathroom. I had no pupils (hence the name aliBRINE) pale skin and black hair. I lived by my self ever since my father got mad and put a curse on me. so on occasion ill be come lightning a white haired young woman and kill or harm the nearest person then passing out did. I mention she has glowing red eyes no thought not.

Sapphire POV

After waking up Ali I feed my cat crystal she is an icy blue cat with a pure white tail and blue eyes. She purred unlike other cats (well the cats in this community) she can't talk. I made some toast. Then I saw some on at the window. He has on shades and a black suit (not like a tux) and a butter amulet. "ADAM!" I yelled and opened the door. Ali must have heard and walked to see what was up. Adam picked me up and put hung me up side down. I laughed hysterically.

Adam's POV

I went to the door of Ali's house to be greeted by a little girl with also no pupils with brown hair wearing a butter color battle dress. It was Ali's little sis sapphire. she opened the door. I picked her up and held her up side down. She laughed. I put her down when I saw her sister alibrine. She was beautiful today with she had on a battle suit like mine only it was purple. Ever since me and dawn broke up ive found interest in Alibirne. I think she notices me staring at her and flips her head away. I awake from my daze and say "heyllo" I say and she smiles a little and replies hello.

Hey guys sorry for this long or short chapter but send me in some questions for the question section so send em in see you guys later. Kira out.

*falls trough ender portal*

Me:SHIT


	2. Chapter 2

crystal's POV

I saw a man walk up to had a gold amulet, a black battle suit,and had a gold sword in a sheathe on his was a cat behind him that was golden color and hada ure yellow fluff at the end of his tail."Hi",he said said"My name is shadow",he looked up at the man that was now saing some tiyng about squids.I heard the discuse in his a name came to my head."Adam"I must have heard and said"Yea thats my owner Adam"He jumped up and landed on Adam shoulder. Making him jump,Ali laugh.

Adam's POV

we were talking about suids when something weird 's eyes went black litterly black pitch fucking black.I knew she could change her eyes color so she can look if she can tunr her ENTIRE eye a sertain color i never a sign that it wasn't just a joke was that crystal and m amulet were flashing lght thought crystal has a diffenerent kinda of amulet than me. but it still was flashing like i said anthing crystal ran out the door and can back with ty and jason.A black fgure left alibrrine's body and she fell to the ground.I ran up to her,But ty and jason stood there ground."Herobrine why the Fuck are you here?"Ty said with a hit of anger in his ignored his question"Well so what an i up aginst...A pig lover,And his creeper friend that has a short temper."Herobrine said with a smirk on his face.

TY's POV

"What did you just call me?!" He just called me a fucking creeper even thought its half true but no one actualy knows that. I was ganna go and rip his pupiless head but jason grabed my i did something i might regret."Listen to your friend deadlox."Herobrine said. at the mention of my realname. I forced heat into my arm so it burns let me go and i back herobrine up to s wall,unsheath the sword my mother gave me and put it to his neck and ask him my question agina"Wh the mother fucking hell are you here herobrine?"no resonce"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" he just smirked and laugh.I pushed the sword into his yelled at this."now answer the damn question" I said sparks flying from my response.I was anbout to push deeper into his neck when my sister barged in.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's POV

right before ty was about to slice of Herobrine's head. a girl busted throught the door. She looked just like ty exept well a girl and she was ablaze with purple flames. i could see the city was much worse but i didnt acnolege it."TY!" she yelled. ty turned his eyes now purple."im kinda busy Raven." He said nodding in herobrine's direction."This is kinda more inpotant than of them are here."She said with a worried look on her face. We all seemed to be thinking the same thing and said"shit" in unison. At that point ali was up awake fine and on fire. When all your friends are kinda not human you get used to seeing them in situations where some one would be yelling,cursing and running all over the place.

Raven was right there was my father the wither fireing heads at what ever has a heart beat and the EnderDragon flything troght homes and eating the towns first one to notice us was my dad"Hello son want to help me blow up your home?" He said in a demonic voice but well thats his normal voice dragon must have heard and flew down to be greated by his kids with Ender swords."Father wat are u doing here?!"Raven said her flae getting bigger as she gets madder."Woah a simple Hello would have done fine."He said rolled his eye at this"Just leave father we have our own problem right that moment Adam ran out of Ali's home and yelled"We have a huge problem!" I grabed a wither head mid air and threw it at the enderdragon blowing it up. We got to the home tofind a white flame burning around ali and noticed she was a differnt that was a bad sign but that wasnt ali. Ali was her usual "Now im fucking mad and ganna rip your head off"Ender form but that was still bad.I didnt realize it at first but it was the female 's

**hey guys sorry for the short chapter i really hope yo gus liked and leave me some question for for this little uestion sectiona and show that comment box some love and i shall see you sexy faces later. ;D**

***enderdragon comes down and grabs her***

**me:WHAT THE FUCK DRAGON**


	4. Chapter 4

Alibrine's POV

When my aunt just apeard out of now not really no where but from portal in the ground and she was all like"HERES AUNTIE!" in like a chuky voice but she didnt apear like that. She just flew threw the portal and glared at me with her blank eyes but how can i complain i was a new level of mad i was like Ty when someone trys to take the headphones he will take your head off like it was nothing.I was that level of mad. But we all arent alive but at the same time not like not a zombie...you know what this is for another my eyes werent the usual pearl white the where a dark gray.I was tring to control my did nada. I basicly gave er a golden path ight into my wen she did what se was what ever doing i ended up chasing the rabit into her palms.

Seto's POV

It seemed like a bad time to try to vist Ali since the town was on fire. there was a raging dragon that seemed to be VERY pissed,The wither and a herobrine going around biting villagers heads this is what i get for expecting a normal day but im kinda glad to get the chance to kick my father ass into the nether where he what really startled me was seeing my sister chasing my aunt katybrine who seemed to have pissed her ali was a new level of seems she gets a new marking on her arm when ever she reaches a new level of power or over comes something in her that will be explained sundely she just stoped right infront of Katybrine and just turned around looked about,saw me and chased me all over town. I then realized"dude your a sorcerer just fucking frezze her"i thought to my i turned around and a few momments later she was frozen. but i did the wrong spell so i froze time.I went and lookedd for t them. Adam was the first one i found on thr ground with a squid on top of him he was mid i moved the squid steped away and un froze swung at nothing got up and looked around then looked back at me"Dude wht the hell did u do?"he said with his usualy slick smile and when and found jason standing on his dad with his sword right as it conected with the middle head.I looked at Adam and said"how do u wan to change this picture?" he thought about it for a second then finaly said" lets take the top of the head of and it with porkchops so i filled the entire wither with porkchops and unfroze them the blad of the sword when throught jason fell off the wither as porkchops flew out of the wither'NO JEFFERY!" Jason and adam hit the ground laughing at must have heard us and ran over and tried to strangele us but that only made us laught harder and his fail to killing me and adam calmed down about 20 minutes later i wiped the tears from my eyes and made them all the porkchops was so easy to find o get to not so was kinda in the dragon stumach lighting..well ateping to light the dragon on fire from the inside put some tnt inside the flame i murrmured someting under my breath and they had a red glow.I unfroze everything exept alibrine and when the tnt blew up boy was ty mad and we were again hitting thr ground laughing ur asses stead of what jason tried to do to us he just stood there with his eyes narrowed iwth that "ay some point your head is ganna be above my fireplace"Look but we didnt give 2 shits after we pretty much chocked our selfs we went and found Ali"So what do we do with her?"I asked"it seems like she was sent after the nearst thing with a heart beat and was to control it..." jason said "But if she couldn't get into its head or just to stuborn to give t what she anted it would overide her cammands basicly like the light you see when your aout to die and forceing her ou of her trance"Ty finished smirking and looking at realized what he was saying"You have got to be fucking kiding me"He said unamused at the concluion "Nope dude your the most stuborn person here,Seto's whack job,jason is just a dumbass,And all i think about it blowing things up"He said and w all agreed exept signed in difeat"Fine ill do this but if this doesnt work ur ganna be the first perosn whos head i see and bite off" He gave me the "do it" look and i unfroze time all 's eyes glowed a golden gave her the"your a fucking squid"look. A few secconds in she look disqusded and he was smirking i guess he was gving her shit cause she then stared trying to strangles him. That didnt she suddonly stoped looked arond and passed out

**hey guys Kira here and hope you enjoyed this ETREAMLY long chapter and i hae a few questions from ppl so yea**

**Ali why do you hate the enderdragon**

**alibrine:i cant aswer tht because i am just a realperson in the body of a girl that loves to blo things up and loves headphones*blows u fourth wall***

**Me:DAMN IT ALIBRINE THATS IT INTO THE ENDERDRAOGN ROOM YOU GO!**

**alibrine: NO **

**me: shuts door to enderdragon room with alibrine in it* damn tnt *fixes 4 wall with puty***


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys Kira here and this is something i should put at the begining of every fan fic crystal you wanna take it away**

**crystal:sure**

**crystal:We do not own Adam ty seto or any youtubers in these fan fiction we do not conclude these storyies are true or in an ways near true we do not own minecraft the enderdragon herobrine the wither or any of these comonly known people we only own the made up craacters such as alibrine crystal raven ender and so !**

**me:now where did put that Tnt?**

**crystal:um nowhere...**

Adam's POV

So when seto unfroze time they just steped back out of her point of view and the first thing she saw was like ty said.I didnt trust ty knowing him my whole life and him being the one to always throught you under the bus. litterly when we where younger he roled me under a bus.I was freacking out. dont ask where you find bus in a kingdom i have one thing to tell how it got there"school trip" thats all. A few seconds after she wasnt frozen in time i felt her presnce in my head so i gave her shit. i just gave her nothing at all. When you have to listen to what its like to have some one in your head you know what to do. just sit there like your the dumbass we all really are in side and think of diddly squat. a few minuts in it was like a robot to capatha questions she like madfution and blacked out.

Ty's POV

when ali passed out I steped forward and caught her i was a little on the low side and about to drop her so seto can forward and took her from me. Now i know its odd to have a crush of you bioligical sister but i do. I mean have you met Ali?! Shes kinda pretty has a bad temper but shes still awesome. Loves video games and the headphones i gave her. She always uses i find pretty epic. But i try keeping it in but i think im doing bad at doing it Beacuse Adam came up and hit me in stumach with the back of his hand and was smirking.

Alibrine's POV

I woke up with a huge headache and i didnt remeber much. I do remeber seeing katybrine and me chase... Ah shit i chased the rabbit into her is what i get for aving a tinny temper. I sat up to be greeted by seto and was leaning in the door way and sky was in the chair across from smirked from his hood and pulled it off revealing his dark brown hair and walk toward me. and wispered"I blew up Ty" and backed away making me day while seto thought he was in a bad situation ty set up a duplcate enderdragon that ate him...well tried to eat him e wouldnt go down cuz he stuck his sword throught his ty set of tnt inside of its head and it blew up on seto we were all there exept for me Because it was when i was like 10 and sapphire was a is known for grudges so he 10 years later gets back at laft the room and came back with sapphire

Sappire POV

Ali was really pale when i saw her. I walked up to her and she grined and wisperd"Get sky's shades i want you to see his real eye color and i and you to find the conection." i nodded ran up to sky jumped up and took his shades and handed them to ali then looked at him."Hey" he yelled in surprise as ali put them 's eyes where squid blue."skys got squid eyes skys got squid eyes" I taunted smirked and got up and took the shades of ali. and put them on "Hahaha change them back." he said. Ali murmured something uner her breath and said to me. "he doesnt have squid blue eyes i do that to make him mad they really are budder." I laughed an ran out the room and down the hall to seto's room.

**Hey guys i hope you liked the chapter and i have something i need to tell you guys**

**i am comming out with a new story called the tales of minecraftia there are ganna be a few things now this is ganna be split into the main cracters pov and each POV will have its own story it may be confusing now but it wont be later and leave some questions if you have any and ill see you later**

***back flips onto seto***

**Me:SORRY**

**Seto:i think i broke my spleen**


End file.
